Lauryn
"IM STILL CRYING SAM YOU BITCH" Lauryn is one of the main four of Somethingsworld along with Skyler, Eyv, and Sam. She's known for her worry some attitude and obsession with Fizz. Appearance Though Lauryn hasn't been shown in full color in the soon to come episode, she has many drawings depicting her cartoon appearance. She is mostly always seen in her signature green hoodie and grey jeans, as well as her yellow shoes. She has straight brown hair and pale skin, which is covered in freckles. She's also sometimes seen with a white bandage; which hasn't been explained fully yet. Personality She has a worryful, protective, easily annoyed, emotional, and silly personality. Because of the likelihood of her friends getting hurt, she usually worries about them a lot, which was carried on to Skyler and now their both worrying messes. From being worried so much she will put herself in danger so her friends could get home safe. This is the most likely cause of the cut on her chin. Her easily annoyed attitude comes from the fact that Eyv and Sam constantly fight and how Sam always talks to her about vore, which makes her really uncomfortable. She copes with it by storming off into her room and napping, or sometimes even petting Cookie to calm herself down. The emotional part of her is from the fact that life seems to go wrong a lot, and it causes her to break down. Finally, she can be silly and weird at times. From her usual silly mood she will crack puns and mom jokes, and even tease the others. Characteristics Lauryn is known for her protective and worrying nature, which makes her the "big sister" of the group. It doesn't help that she's the second shortest at 5'6, however. She's also known for her obsession with Fizz (A.K.A Sprite). This comes from the fact she's Edd's counterpart, and his obsession with Cola. From her obsession, someone made her a "Fizz Slut" T-shirt that she usually wears under her green hoodie. Another random characteristic is the fact she always hides when she's hurt, mostly around Skyler. Since he's her best friend she never wants him to worry, so whenever something happens she just fakes being fine, but being her she fails miserably and Skyler can usually see right through her sorry excuse of a cover up. She is also the main cause of the characters knowing about Alternate Universes (AUs). Close to the Eddsworld episode "Mirror Mirror", Skyler bought a magic Mirror from the magic store while Lauryn bought a sword. Since Skyler didn't really have a use for it, he gave the mirror to Lauryn. After receiving it however she started learning and studying the theories of alternate universes because of the mirror's hidden abilities. After figuring out how to channel different alternate universes through the mirror, she started talking to people from the other universes, mostly Edd who she became secret friends with until the other three found out. She also has a theory that all the universe counterparts of her and her friends are all connected. Since when an event with her ghost self going missing made both the Ghost version of Skyler and her worlds Skyler have nightmares. "Eyv, stop being so rude!" Relationships Skyler- Out of the other main three, Skyler seems to be the only one she can stand. Because of his happy outlook on things, she usually keeps him around as someone to talk to and rant to whenever times get rough. They consider themselves best friends because of their close relationship. Sam- She has mixed opinions on her because of what she's known to do. She gets annoyed by her vore fan art collection and constantly threatens to burn it and how she keeps rebuilding the giant robot in her room that Lauryn has to constantly break apart. But aside from that they seem to get along pretty well, even if it means dragging her out of her room just to go on an adventure of a life time. Eyv- They are seen as good friends, but due to Eyv's tendency to be very anti-social, they never seem to really talk to one another. She gets annoyed how Eyv always drinks herself away, but sometimes it seems better that she does because of her usual laid back and sometimes angry attitude. Lauryn also has to constantly break apart fights between Eyv and Sam. Zor- considers her a close friend, since she's helped the main 4 a lot and is usually kind to them. Alex- Never really talks to him, but from what she has seen she wants to know him better. Ellie- She despises her with every inch of her body. After an incident with them swapping their favored soft drinks, 'Bepis' (Pepsi) and Fizz (Sprite), they instantly hated each other. Lauryn hates how she constantly threatens to shoot her and throw out her Fizz. Ellie also said that the main four's house cat, Cookie, smelled like Bepis, which resulted in them having a huge fist fight and both getting hurt because of it. Forms (Other AU counterparts) Ghost!Lauryn (From the Ghost!AU) The Ghost AU was the first AU ever created of Somethingsworld, which was created by Skyler and Lauryn. The story is actually pretty angst and Gorey, and is the story of what would have happened if Skyler and Lauryn never lived with Eyv and Sam. (Im sorry about the crappy photo) Her personality is pretty cheerful and happy, considering she's a ghost. And while Skyler is always hesitant to tell why he died, she honestly doesn't care to tell how she did. Her main purpose is to keep Skyler safe and happy, since in the AU Skyler has a severe case of depression, even in the afterlife. "Well thats still a thing." Reverse AU Lauryn/ The Green Leader Please note that this is based off the original Eddsworld Reverse AU, however we do not support the artist, only the AU. The SW Reverse AU is pretty similar to the EW Reverse AU. Lauryn is now the Tord/Sam of the group and is a little bit of a communist. Unlike the original story of Somethingsworld, she lost her arm to a giant robot, just like Eddsworld. Her personality is almost the complete opposite of her canon self. She can be selfish, rude, and have short temper, but she still keeps her worrying and silly personality. She has a love for guns and is actually the only AU version of Lauryn that can work a gun without shooting themselves accidentally (With the exception of Eyvsworld Lauryn who can work a harpoon gun), and can get a little bit insane when in a shoot down. "Ugh, really Sam? Your just making him want to shoot you more." Tomsworld/Eyvsworld Lauryn Eyvsworld is the SW version of Tomsworld, where Lauryn is now in Eyv/Toms place. She is also not like her canon self, now much more of an anti-social loner and only really comes out of her room when she needs her fix of alcohol. This is the only AU where Lauryn despises Skyler, and eventually almost kills him with a harpoon. She also has a ukulele named Devyn, which is basically her version of Toms bass, Susan. She also likes to sing whenever she's mad to calm her down. Unlike the other AUs she can actually sing pretty well and play the ukulele while doing it. Her favorite song to play and sing along to is "Hidden in the Sand" which she plays so much Sam started to memorize the lyrics and started singing along. Though she did get mad at Sam for listening to her sing, she quickly got over it and will have duets with her when she's feeling a little happy. However, because of her some-what short temper, she gets mad easily. So, whenever she gets mad at Sam for some odd reason and is about to hurt her, Sam starts singing "Hidden in the sand" to calm her down, which actually usually works. "HOW ABOUT YOU CALM DOWN YOU TALL GINGER PIECE OF-" Mattsworld/Skylersworld Lauryn Skylersworld is the SW version of Mattsworld. This is where Lauryn takes the role of Skyler/Matt and starts wearing a white overcoat. She is very shy and awkward. She still contributes to her worrying and emotional canon personality, but now very quiet and not really ready to take risks for her friends. The only person she trusts is Skyler, who she constantly hangs out with, and won't leave the house without because she's so quiet and nervous. However she soon shows how she can take action when The End comes around. "No- please don't bring that up.." Liam (Genderbent Lauryn) Liam is the Ell of Somethingsworld. He's the male version of Lauryn, where he has the same personality and still has a love for Fizz. However he can't pick between regular Fizz or Vanilla Fizz most of the time. He's known to be a little more rough and playful, teasing everyone a lot. This gets thrown back at him by Skye however, who now takes the "Big sister" role. He usually teases Samuel the most because of his height. Everette he doesn't dare tease unless he wanted to get punched in the face and break his nose. He absolutely hates Elliot with a burning passion and thinks of Zachari and Alexandra as good friends. He usually wears a shirt under his hoodie, which has the words "Fizz FuckBoy", which is the gender bent version of Lauryns "Fizz slut" shirt. "Ev I'm coming and kicking you in the balls" Laura Gaffin (Please ignore "Gold" as her last name. This drawing was made before Lauryns last name was finalized to Gaffney) Laura is the Saloonatics version of Lauryn. Laura Gaffin is the ancestor of Lauryn, who is from Ireland. She was sent to the US on a mission to save a member of the Scottish Royal family, Princess Skyla; who's the ancestor of Skyler. She also meets Sue, the ancestor of Sam, and Sheriff Evelyn, who is the ancestor of Eyv. "I was told you'd be willing to help me." Future Lauryn -Unknown-